Power Peerless Girls-A New Generation
by CurePassion99
Summary: Kuraiko Nanazuki has no foreboding that she is the daughter of Butch and Buttercup, that's why she only lives in a foster. But this is itself not rich. The solution: steal With the yet unknown power it takes their looting with the help of her two friends. Only the daughters of PPGZ and the son of the police chief to make her life a living hell
1. Prolouge

Power Peerless Girls Prologue

„Get her!"  
Headlights searched the environments after the smallest sign of movement.  
police surrounded the building as has just happened again a crime.  
A powerfully built man with sunglasses roared through the area:  
"Get her. She may not escape us again! This damn woman.", the last part he whispered to himself.  
I laughed quietly.  
These idiots do not really notice that I every time I get myself my little gifts here, sit in this big oak tree and just wait out the light that is no longer in this part of the site is lit and I can make off.  
The light disappeared briefly and appeared after at most five seconds again.  
Crap! They have strengthened the safeguarding measures again! This one cursed men in his suits as or can no-one produce respect so, identical how often police to this stood there or as many official stamps dragged this one with themselves around.  
What I had willy-nilly to clear me through by the light, I then I over the wall and already was in an open street and I can quite loosely with the little piece of jewel in held push off to the hand. A mischievous grin darted over my face around swung over as the light again.  
Now!  
My heel clacked slightly when I came up on the grass. And, of course, how could it be otherwise, in the same moment this brat son of police stood in front of me. But to my surprise, he gave no sign that he had found me.  
"Let me pass." I growled low.  
He grinned stupid and held out his hand. "If you give me this now I tell nobody about it and you can get out. But if you do not give me the chain ... "  
Slipped my throat out snort a quiet: „What then "?  
„Then I will you personally arrest ".  
Pooh think what the one of me? As if I give this paint ape my straight shrine gained freshly? He really has cut himself there, however.  
He looked at me confusedly began as me to laugh. I stopped again, looked at him and jumped.  
In the middle of his face! Well, somehow I have to get over the wall.  
But his loud cry of pain made me laugh even more. He did it when he lay down with me!  
With a skilled sentence I jumped over the 4 meter high wall. Of course, no sane person would have done it. Apart from the fact that I am very athletic my secret trick is very simple. These funny, black and white dots around me made my life expresses easily. He swore loudly and logically noted that once the police. I put my hand on the cold, slightly wet the stone wall and glanced around again. The area was free and I could disappear unnoticed. Perfect again!  
Where there was the greatest criminal of Tokyo City just barely now is but a boy at the age of 16 the cursed everything around and masses of police.  
The normal sequence for this city at night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My little cat lover mewed softly. I lay on the roof of a small, empty house  
Read it and I'll be fine. What I wanted to please at home? It would be one way or just a panicked run around and rant about my stepsister last night where I was again.  
I knew that she made the whole theater just because she care about me, but it was made pointless. I would be able to defend myself very well even if someone wants to the leather.  
Another mewing of Tara. She looked at me with her amber-colored eyes and wiped her black tail slightly above the ground.  
"Yes I know. Time for school. "I sighed and stood up.  
She was again a meow of dawn and easily in one place. No clue how she did it but she knows when I need to go and if I'm late or not.  
I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, patting her again over the back and then I continued to go to school. The few names among the students wore.  
The prison-class, base of child slavery by torture with textbooks and other heavy readings or in other words: The Tokyo City High.  
My "wonderful" school in the fifth grade, I've been my valuable time depose in the I would have a new plan for the stealing of cultural treasures in the museum can make. But if I would do it in school then could  
It firstly attracting attention and secondly, my neighbor was bank that idiot son of police!

As I entered the school grounds there was excitement everywhere. But why?  
"Hey, what's the matter here?", I asked my buddy, Akito.  
"What? You do not know what's wrong? "  
"Um ... no ... I do that?" I looked at him confused.  
"Hello," he waved his hand in front of my face, "Today, the legendary Power Puff Girls Z come to our school and their children equally even with that! Age, you forget something like that! "  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head so that my long, held together in a braid, black hair came with the move.  
"Is it really nothing special."  
Akito was now close off his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, shaking his head along with. "I'll never understand."  
"And I do not."  
"Who knows who is not here?" I breathed better or worse, the biggest ass in the world head into his ear.  
I felt a chill down my spine, but I read on anything.  
Instead, I turned around quickly and tried my brown-haired buddy too clapping. But he caught my hand and pulled me over.  
"Well, well, but you will not scrub your friend? Or is it? "  
His face made his famous smile broadly what I hate so much about him.  
"If I had made I'd be in a better mood." I muttered softly and pushed him away so that we finally more like two-inch space between us had.  
A chuckle came from his side and he put his arm around my shoulder and to which by Akito. "And how did it go?" He whispered so only we could hear it.  
"Well if Akito would not let me down, it would probably have gone better, but I also get's out alone. Even if you do not believe me please. Have actually exacerbated the security measures. "  
"I do not let down! I told you that my mom got me sentenced to babysit! "  
I grinned. "Yes It's OK. Was not bad. "  
Daisuke exhaled loudly.  
"Both of you need to understand time.", "I understand you not." Said Akito and I at the same time.  
We started laughing on the way to the classroom, our first lesson.

Man! Math was so god damn boring!  
I leaned further into my chair. Who cares how to calculate a potency? Exactly, no one. I leaned back and deeper into the chair. If this continues I shall pass at the end of the day sitting down on the floor. The front because it seems not even to notice the sleeping one half and the other half does something else.  
In the middle of her presentation on length of any arrow or something, there was a knock at the door.  
I sat up again and the whole class now stayed at the door.  
A troubled whispers came up because everyone was of course happy to talk to this woman finally stops and gets air at the moment and which perfect situation for further spread rumors about me and Daisuke.  
That these bebo rating women not check the because nothing works and we are just best friends is really annoying.  
When some turned around to me, I looked at her angry and she quickly turned around again. Cowards!  
Kiyochi, my neighbor bank, tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my gaze from the women to him and looked at him questioningly.  
"Is it true that you and this Daisuke together?"  
"No," I said and wobbled slightly with my chair.  
"Why do they tell it all around then?"  
A slight shrug was my answer.  
He looked at me slightly acidified. "Can you talk normally with me?"  
Grinning demand was very high at the moment but I was adamant and shook renewed time that day with his head.  
He groaned loudly, folded his arms across his chest and played a huff with me.  
I shrugged his shoulders again and looked forward again.  
When I saw the two women and the two girls my age went through me an electric shock.  
My eyes widened. I knew them, but in the picture which I just flashed through my head were not only the two on it but still a woman. She had black hair and bright green eyes. More I could not see because my world went black around me, only had a small white spot still to be seen. The border around this spot was as black as those funny dots around me who resisted all morning and floated back and forth like crazy. They knew why.


End file.
